California Dreamin'
by LoneGypsy
Summary: After Hanna wins a trip to California, the girls finally think they're getting a break from A. That is, until an unexpected visitor stows away on the trip...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: After Hanna wins a trip to California, the girls finally think they're getting a break from A. That is, until an unexpected visitor stows away on the trip...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

"Here!" I slammed a photo down on the table we were sharing at the Apple Rose Grill.

"What's this?" Spencer asked picking up the picture.

"It's a five-bedroom estate in Santa Monica," I explained. "Private pool and an in house theatre."

"Why are we hearing about it?" Aria asked.

"This is what we're doing for spring break," I replied.

"This is a four million dollar house," Spencer said. "We can't afford that."

"That is true," I replied, "but I won a five night stay on the radio."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Emily asked.

"Come on," I pleaded. "A isn't going to follow us across eight states for 3000 miles. No one will know where we are."

"Are you just trying to get away from Caleb?" Aria asked.

"Maybe," I sighed, "but more than anything I just want to get away from Rosewood, and A, and the memory of Ali."

"I'm in," Emily smiled placing a hand over the photo.

"Me too," Aria put her hand on top of Emily's.

"Okay," Spencer said hesitantly.

"Yes!" I squealed.

"So," Mona said sneaking up on me by my locker. "Should Noel and I carpool with you guys are take his dad's Mercedes?"

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your trip, sweetie," she replied. "It's all over the radio. You won!"

"Oh," I breathed. I hadn't thought of the radio station announcing my name so many times.

"Should I bring a bottle of my dad's vodka?" Mona asked.

"You know what," I said between clenched teeth. "I don't think you should come."

"What? Bestie?" she pleaded as I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Hanna," Aria said catching me as I rounded the corner.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I just thought we could walk to the Spencer's together," she replied. "You know. Just talk."

"Uh sure," I smiled. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I was just wondering," she began, "how many people you can bring to this place."

"As many as I want, I guess," I told her. "Why? Did you want to bring someone?"

"I was hoping I could bring Ezra," she replied. "It would be a good way for us to get away and not have to deal with the drama of Rosewood."

"Yeah," I said ringing Em's doorbell. "I think that's a good idea. He needs a break from A just as much as the rest of us."

"Hi," Emily smiled opening the door. "Come in."

"Thanks," I said as we made our way into Emily's kitchen. Spencer was already standing there.

"Did you guys all talk to your parents?" Spencer asked pulling out a notepad. Spencer, always the planner.

"Yupp," I replied followed by a chorus of yeses from the other girls.

"Hanna," Emily said slowly, "do you think I can bring Samara? We just started getting together and I think going away for a week might ruin what's already kind of fragile."

"Yeah, why not," I said even though I was kind of sad that our girls' trip was falling apart. I turned to Spencer. "Do you want to bring Toby? We may as well turn this trip into an orgy."

"That would be amazing!" Spencer said giving me a pleading look.

"That's not going to be weird for you?" Aria asked. "All of us bringing dates on your trip."

"No," I said quickly. "I need to be single for all of those California surfers."

"You're sure?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "However, an issue came up with Mona. Apparently, the radio keeps announcing me as the winner and she wants to come."

They all gave me a look.

"I said no," I told them.

"So," Spencer said matter-of-factly, "you, me, Emily, Aria, Toby, Ezra, and Samara. That's seven people. We'll have to take Aria's mom's car. Can we do that?"

"Yeah, I think so," she smiled. "I can't believe we're actually doing this!"

"I know," I gushed. One week without A was far more than I could ever ask for but now I was faced with being the only single girl. I pulled out my phone and dialed Lucas. I needed at least one companion. I turned to the girls. "I'm going to take this outside."

"Hey," Lucas said answering.

"Hi," I told him. "Would you want to go on a spring break trip with me and the girls and a few others? We got this amazing place in Santa Monica and we're road tripping it out there."

"Yeah," he answered. "That would be awesome."

"Great," I said. "I'm really glad you're coming."

"Me too," he told me before hanging up. At least I finally had someone to keep me company while the girls ran off on their dates. I put my phone in my pocket and walked back inside.

"Did we figure out the car situation?" I asked taking a seat at the counter. "I might be bringing an extra body."

"Caleb?" Aria piped up.

"No," I shot her a death glare.

"Are we going to find out who it is?" Emily winked.

"Eventually," I said. I didn't really need them judging all of my decisions right now. It was hard enough to dodge calls from Caleb and messages from A.

"Well," Spencer continued making lists. "I'll drive the first leg and make a chart for everyone else to drive. It takes roughly forty-eight hours to get there, divided by eight drivers. That's six hours each."

"Okay Spencer," Aria teased, "can we discuss what museums we're going to see?"

"Museums?" I asked. "Don't you mean malls?"

"I'm just excited to finally go swimming in the Pacific," Emily smiled.

"I think we've agreed that our trip to California is going to be amazing!" Spencer gushed.

"Well," I smiled. "I'm going to head out. I better get started on packing."

"We don't leave for two weeks," Emily reminded me.

"I know," I winked. Fashion is something I never procrastinate. I grabbed my purse and headed home to prepare for my magical trip to La La Land!


	2. Chapter 2

"Everything's in the car," Spencer smiled putting her last bag in the trunk.

"Wait," I said. "Lucas isn't here."

"Lucas?" Aria asked. "That's who you're bringing?"

"Yeah," I said pulling out my phone to dial him. It was busy.

"Isn't he living with Caleb?" Emily asked.

"Not anymore," I replied. "He's probably halfway to Arizona by now."

"We can't wait forever," Spencer said. "It's going to take two days to get there as it is."

"It's Lucas," I said checking my phone. I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey," he said. "I'm running late. Do you think I could meet up with you later. I'll take my own car."

"It will take you forever," I sighed. "You won't be able to use the carpool lane."

"About that," he laughed. "Can I bring Danielle?"

"Are you with her right now?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he said.

"You dirty hound," I giggled. I thought for a second. Was I ready to be a ninth wheel...but I couldn't stand in the way of Lucas finally losing his virginity...unless he already did. "Sure."

"Thanks Hanna!" he laughed. "You're the best!"

"You owe me," I said before hanging up. I turned back to the girls. "He's coming later with with Danielle."

"Oooooh, Danielle," Samara laughed. "You sound jealous."

"It's not like that," I told her. Suddenly Samara was already on my shit list.

"This is not good," Spencer said looking at her clipboard, yes she brought a clipboard. "Now I need to change the schedules since we only have seven drivers now..."

"I'll take an extra shift," I cut her off. I didn't need this right now.

I climbed into the car and the girls followed behind me. Spencer was behind the wheel driving five miles below the speed limit. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>I was finishing my leg of the drive around ten at night. Everyone was asleep in the back but we'd planned on stopping at a motel before starting again in the morning. I really wasn't in the mood to sleep, I could do plenty of that in the sun when we got to the beach. I decided to skip the motel and continue driving.<p>

"Hanna," Spencer said suddenly waking up around midnight.

"What?" I asked.

"We were supposed to stop like two hours ago," she whisper yelled.

"I didn't want to wake you guys," I explained.

"Come on," she said. "Let's pull over."

"Fine," I said. It was another two hours before we finally found a good place to stop and check in. Everyone piled out while Spencer took care of getting keys. I ended up sharing a room with Emily and Spencer. It was way better than sharing with Aria and Ezra. He's my teacher after all. The worst thing would be staying with Spencer and Toby. She looks cold and strong from the outside but I can tell you, they like to spend night inside having tickle fights. I am not about to deal with that all night.

"So," Samara asked when we'd gotten into our pajamas. "Who is Danielle?"

"She's Lucas' new girl...thing," I replied.

"You're not into him?" she asked.

"I was," I replied, "but we've long surpassed that. I was just hoping I could have a single friend tag along, you know."

"Oh I'm sorry," she breathed. "Emily said it was okay for me to come. I didn't mean to crash a girls' weekend or anything."

"No, it's okay," I told her. "I like having people around. I just might have to steal Emily for a night."

"That's fine with me," she smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emily asked exiting the bathroom.

"We were thinking of maybe having," Samara told her grabbing a pillow, "a pillow fight!"

"Stop!" Emily said when she got smacked in the face.

"Watch out!" I squealed grabbing a pillow myself. We jumped all over the room until we were too exhausted to stand.

"I haven't laughed that hard in years," Samara said collapsing onto the bed.

"I think that's a sign we should get some sleep," I said slipping under the covers.

"Good night!" Emily said shutting off the lights.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there," Ezra said as we hopped on the I-10 right around noon.<p>

"This is so exciting!" Spencer squealed.

"Hold your horses," Toby said rubbing Spencer's shoulder to keep her calm.

A few minutes later we drove off the highway and Ezra parked right in front of a huge mansion with palm trees in the front. We all got out and walked inside. It was amazing! There was an oval staircase and a foyer. Then we went upstairs and everyone spent the next few minutes calling dibs on the different rooms. I took the smallest room with the attached patio that opened out onto the boardwalk. I figured the others could use the extra space since I was alone. I saved Lucas and Danielle the guest house which had it's own entrance apart from the house. Then we all reconvened in the living room and took a look at the backyard. There was an amazing courtyard with a heated pool and this cute little grilling bar, not that any of us know how to grill.

"I'm exhausted," I said finally. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap."

"I'm with you," Aria replied. The rest of them followed and soon we were all dozing off into wonderland.

I woke up a few hours later and there was no sign of activity but I just couldn't sleep any longer. I got up and put on a sweater. It was surprisingly cool for California, not that I really knew that for sure. I'd just watched a lot of _Beverly Hills, 90210_ and _Melrose Place_ as a kid. My mom was a big fan. I grabbed my purse and walked outside down to the pier. When I reached the beach, I took off my shoes to feel the sand between my toes.

I sat down on the sand and watched the waves splash up on the shore. I could feel the salty air and the roaring waves drowned out the sounds of real life. I lied down staring up at the clouds float by and before I knew it my eyes were closed.

"Hey," a voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and realized the sun had set. It would have been dark if there wasn't a crapton of lights coming from the pier. I looked up and realized a tall handsome stranger was standing over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked sitting up.

"I was just checking," he replied. "You were alone."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'll be okay."

"I'm Riley," he said extending a hand.

"Hanna," I replied.

"Can I take you home?" he offered.

"Um..." I didn't know how to answer. He was cute and obviously interested. "I'm just right down the street."

"I'll walk you," he said grabbing my hand.

"Um...okay," I said as we strolled down the boardwalk.

"So," he began, "what brings you to Santa Monica?"

"I'm staying in a house with some friends," I told him. "For spring break. You?"

"I live in West Hollywood," he told me. I had a confused face. West Hollywood? I thought there was just one Hollywood. He continued. "Don't look at me like that. I'm into girls."

"Excuse me?" I was definitely confused now.

"I'm straight," he replied. "West Hollywood is where all the gay clubs are...I guess you weren't really thinking that."

"No," I smiled. "I'm not from around here."

"Oh," he laughed.

"That's me," I said pointing to the house on the corner.

"Well, Hanna," he smiled. He grabbed my other hand and pulled me toward him. Then he leaned down so our faces were even. I could feel his hot breath on my face. Then he came closer until his lips were finally on top of mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach and then all of a sudden a flash of light blinded me. I pulled away.

What the...?" I looked up to see Lucas pulling into the driveway. I let go of Riley's hands and ran toward the car. "Lucas!"

"Hey," he said hopping out of the front seat to give me a hug. I turned and saw Riley coming over.

"So," Riley smiled, "can I see you again?"

"Uh yeah," I replied before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Hey!" Danielle squealed popping out of the passenger seat. She gave me a huge hug. "Thanks for inviting us...and...who's that guy?"

"I don't know," I breathed as I watched him walk away. Then I turned back to my friends. "So, come in, I want to show you guys the place."

I took them inside and showed them their room. Then I walked into the kitchen to find everyone awake and bustling around like busy bees.

"Where have you been all day?" Spencer asked.

"I was on the beach," I replied. "I fell asleep."

"Are you hungry?" Aria asked. "Ezra's about to grill some burgers."

"No thanks," I smiled. I wasn't hungry and I definitely wasn't ready for Fitz' burgers. I still hadn't even figured out how I was going to address him. I mean, Mr. Fitz is weird considering he's on vacation with me and Ezra's also weird because that name it just weird. I stopped thinking about how weird it was to bring my teacher on a road trip and turned to the crowd. "I think I'm just going to get some sleep. Good night."

They all waived good night and then I slipped into my bedroom. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I took one last look at the California sky before closing the patio windows and locking the double doors. Then I hit the lights and crawled into bed. It felt like I had barely dozed off when I suddenly heard a rattling at the door. I looked at the clock. It was nearly dawn. I could see the handles moving just barely and I let out a loud scream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I yelled staring at the rattling doorknobs.

"Hanna," Spencer said running into the room with Toby ttrailing behind her. "Are you okay."

"There's...someone...outside," I finally spat out.

"Do you want me to check?' Toby asked. He was shirtless as usual.

"No!" I yelled. Then I thought about it. "Yes...please."

We all cowered up again the door while Toby unlocked the patio. I sucked my breath in as he jiggled the handle. He finally opened the door and we saw two figures arguing in the shadows. They turned to look and the light shone on their faces.

"Caleb?" I called out.

"Uh," he breathed. He pointed to Lucas who was standing out in the cold with him. "I had to...Lucas..."

"Just come inside," I said finally breathing a sigh of relief. The two of them walked in closing the patio doors behind them. Spencer and Toby snuck off while I tried to slide back under the covers only to find Lucas and Caleb taking a seat on the bed.

"Dude," Caleb told him, "I thought you were staying with family."

"Guys!" I sat up. "Can you not do this at five in the morning? California doesn't even have good sunrises."

"Sorry," Lucas said quietly as they slipped out the door.

"Hey," I called out one last time. "I'll deal with you two later."

Then I crawled back into bed and went to sleep. I woke up a few hours later to the sound of everyone bustling around in the kitchen. I should have had Lucas and Caleb close the door after they left. I grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on over the lacy bra and boy shorts I was wearing. That's when realization hit that Toby, Lucas, and Caleb had seen me wearing a bra that totally showed some nip. I didn't really care about Spencer. We've been friends so long that we've seen everything about each other. I guess Caleb had seen everything too, but it was under different circumstances. I tried to shake the thought from my head as I wandered into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I smiled taking a seat at the bar.

"Hey," Emily said taking a seat next to me. "You okay? I heard about last night."

"It was just a scare," I told her. I looked around the room. Lucas and Caleb were nowhere to be seen. I noticed Danielle and walked toward her. "Hey."

"Hi," she smiled.

"Do you know if Lucas is awake?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled weakly. "He and Caleb went out early this morning."

"Can you get them to come back?" I asked. "I need to talk to them."

"Uh sure," she paused pulling out her phone. "I'll text him."

"Thanks," I said walking back toward the stove to make myself some eggs.

Ten minutes later Lucas walked in the door with Caleb in tow. I saw them and was instantly furious. Then the feeling passed as I saw everyone clear the room. It was like they were parting the friend sea. Lucas didn't even turn to go to his room. He simply walked right up to me.

"I'm sorry," he told me.

"I just wish I hadn't found out about it at five in the morning wearing my underwear," I said slowly.

"I didn't know," Caleb explained. "Lucas just told me to come."

"Lucas," I turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me about your little plan."

"Because you would have said no," he said.

"Damn right," I replied. "This is supposed to be a vacation for me. Away from this whole Ali business, away from my parents' weird love triangle, and away from crazy Ian."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Spencer said walking back in the kitchen, "but we're trying to rent a boat for tomorrow and I need a headcount to get an estimate. Will it be nine people or ten?"

I just glared at her and I think she got the message.

"I'll just say ten to be safe," she smiled walking away.

"Can you explain to me what you were thinking?" I asked Lucas.

"Hanna," he sighed, "I drove to Arizona to pick up Caleb and you didn't even give him a chance. I figured you could meet him here and work it out and at least get some closure. You owe me that."

I sighed deeply. I kind of did owe him that. I mean, we'd be even now that I invited him and his girlfriend to share a bed in a mansion in Los Angeles but I at least needed to give Caleb a chance this time around. I watched as Lucas got up and left. I turned to Caleb.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"That's why I came here," he smiled that cute little smirk of his.

"Come on," I led him to my bedroom where we both took a seat on the bed. I turned to him.

"Look," he said before I could get a word out, "I didn't know you were going to be here. Lucas told me to meet him in LA. The thought of you being here didn't even cross my mind. He set us up. Trust me, I didn't want to see you again like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I got a job," he replied. "I turned eighteen last month and found a really great job and I'm going to school. I was saving up to move back to Rosewood and make things right between us. I didn't think Lucas would pull a stunt like this."

"How long did it take you to get here?" I asked.

"Twelve hours," he said, "and three buses."

"Stay," I said. "There's a pull out couch in the den. We've got to be out Saturday morning."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I guess this is just like the good old days."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You know," he smiled. "Me crashing on the couch."

"Yeah," I laughed, "maybe we can upgrade you to the guest room soon. Come on, I'll show you you're new quarters."

I got up from the bed to show Caleb the room but suddenly the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it. I opened the door to find Surfer Riley standing on the porch wearing just a pair of board shorts and carrying his board.

"Hey," he smiled. "I hope you don't mind. I never got your number."

"Uh," I glanced away from him toward Caleb. Then back to Surfer Riley. "Come in."

Caleb glared at him as he stepped into the foyer, yes the house has a foyer. I smiled weakly.

"Uh Caleb, this is Riley," I said. "Riley, this is Caleb. I think everyone else is at the beach or in their rooms."

"Speaking of which," Caleb said interrupting. "I'll go find mine."

"Did I come at a bad time?" Riley asked following me into the kitchen.

"No," I said quickly but really, I meant yes. I pulled out two glasses and offered Riley a drink. He wanted orange juice. Caleb really liked orange juice. I sat down next to Riley. "So, what brings you to our humble abode?"

"I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight," he said. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Uh...yeah," I smiled. "Sounds great"

I walked him to the door and we said goodbye after he kissed my cheek. I didn't know how I felt about Surfer Riley yet. He was cute, that was for sure, but this whole Caleb surprise had my mind going insane. I headed to the shower to clear my head and when I was done I picked out my cutest bikini before I headed to the beach with the girls.

"Do we have sunscreen?" I heard Spencer checking things off her list. "Towels, house keys, tanning oil, beach chairs, unbrella..."

"Can we please just have fun," I begged.

"Fine," she smiled. We all grabbed our bags and headed for the door like a fucking parade of Rosewoodites. We found a nice empty space with plenty of room for all of us and Spencer began setting up something that looked like a cabana. I looked at her. "How are we going to get any sun?"

"You shouldn't spend more than twenty minutes out of every hour in the sun," she explained. "Trust me, in this heat, you'll be happy I brought this."

"Sure," I sighed. I grabbed my towel and walked out of the shade of her monster canopy. I lied down in the sun and fell right to sleep. When I woke up again, I was sweating bullets and Hanna does not sweat. At least not in front of boys. Cute surfer boys.

"You're awake!" Aria smiled when she saw me.

"Do you guys want to go in the water?" I asked.

"Yeah," Samara chimed in. "We were just thinking of that."

"Race you!" I winked jumping up and running to the water.

I ran through the shallow end and dove deep first into the waves. The cool water felt great against my hot skin and I felt all of worries disappear. I stayed down as long as possible until I finally needed air, but suddenly something pulled me down. My left foot was tangled in a web of seaweed and I couldn't get free. The more I struggled the worse it became. I felt my lungs filling with water and then everything got fuzzy.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as the oxygen was stripped from my lungs, I felt two strong arms pull me to the surface as the seaweed released its hold on me. I reached the surface gasping for air. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Caleb holding me tightly as we swam to shore.

"You okay?" he asked when we were in the shallow end.

"Thanks," I breathed coughing up sea water. I struggled to catch my breath. "You saved my life."

"The least I could do," he smiled. "You kind of saved mine."

"What? How?" I asked.

"Your compassion," he said. "You helped me turn my life around."

"It better stay that way," I said as he helped me up. We walked back to the others who fawned over me like a gaggle of mothers. Then I checked my phone. Shit! It was already six. I grabbed my things. "Sorry guys, I gotta go."

I ran back to the house and took a quick shower trying to wash all of the sand out of every crevice. I got out of the shower and picked out a black sheath dress. I threw on a robe while I fixed my hair and makeup and suddenly the doorbell rang. Shit!

"Hanna!" Caleb called loudly. "It's for you!"

I popped out of my bedroom throwing my robe off and running my fingers through my hair as I walked toward the door. I saw Surfer Riley hovering in the hallway because Caleb obviously wasn't letting him in.

"Hi," I smiled at him. I picked up my purse from the table by the door.

"Hey," he said slipping a hand around my waist. I winced as Caleb closed the door behind us. Surfer Riley turned to me. "So, I was thinking I'd take you to Pinks."

"Pinks?" I asked.

"Yeah," he laughed as we got into his car, a vintage Camaro. He drove ten minutes to this tiny stand in the middle of a busy street. We got out and got in line at a glorified food truck. I could not believe I wore an Herve Lager to a hot dog stand.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Only like the best hot dogs in Los Angeles," he told me.

I suffered through his stupid hot dog idea and awful small talk. I should not have been surprised that Surfer Riley's favorite words are dude, like, and bitchin'. We were finally done with dinner, or should I say a fucking hot dog and I could not be happier. Riley and I walked back to his car and he drove me back in an uneventful ride except for the fact that it started to drizzle. We got to the house and he walked me to the door as we both escaped the rain.

"Thanks for tonight," I said politely as we stood on the porch. He simply smiled and leaned in close to kiss me. I have to admit, for a guy who has no depth, he was a pretty good kisser. I guess he has to be good at something.

He slipped his hands around my waist and pulled me close. Then I felt his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close. I felt his hands tugging at my zipper while he tried to unhook my bra.

"Hey," I said pushing him away. "I don't think we should do that here."

"Maybe we should move inside, then," he winked.

"You know what," I said grabbing my key. "Thanks for dinner, but this date ends here."

"Don't expect me to come back," he said marching down the steps. I wished my head that it would start hailing and he's get hit by one of those freak hail stones the size of a golf ball. Good riddance I thought to myself as I opened the door and walked toward the kitchen. It was dark and everyone seemed to be asleep. I turned on the kitchen lights to find that I wasn't alone.

"Caleb?" I asked the large figure messing around under the sink.

"Yeah?" he said popping his head out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's a leak in the den," he explained. "I'm trying to find a bucket."

"You're soaked," I told him examining the wet spots all over his t-shirt.

"Yeah," he sighed throwing the shirt off to reveal his rippling muscles. "It's coming down pretty hard."

"Come on," I said grabbing his hand and leading him to my bedroom. "You can stay here."

"You don't have to do that," he told me.

"I can't just let you sleep in a puddle," I replied. Then I shook a finger at him. "No funny stuff, though."

"Scout's honor," he said holding up that weird geeky sign that looks like a V, or maybe it's alien fingers. I don't know.

"I doubt you were a scout," I laughed.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I don't even know if this is the right sign."

I went to the bathroom to take off my makeup and slip into a pair of pajamas. I hung up my designer dress in the closet and walked back into the bedroom to find Caleb already under the covers.

"You like the left side?" he winked.

"Yeah," I smiled. I turned off the lights and got under the covers. Then I looked at Caleb again. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For today," I explained. "Just for always being there. I know I kind of treat you like shit sometimes. It's only because I care."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed. Then he shook his head. "Hey, how was your date?"

"Ha, not funny," I said before turning out the light and pulling the covers up to me neck. I could feel his warm body next to me and suddenly I regretted picking the room with the smallest bed. I didn't know if it was harder to stay mad at him or to admit to myself that I still have feelings for this guy. I rolled over and faced the patio doors. Suddenly a loud noise outside startled me and I let out a loud scream for the second night in a row!


	5. Chapter 5

"It's okay," Caleb said wrapping his arms around me. "It's just thunder and lightning."

"We're supposed to be in California," I sighed. "There aren't storms here."

"Yeah there are," Caleb laughed. "Look outside."

Another bolt struck paired with a loud thunderous sound. I jumped letting out a quiet scream.

"Come on," Caleb said taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just come," he said grabbing two pillows and a blanket off the bed. I followed him to the huge walk in closet where he laid down the blanket and pillows.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"There aren't any windows in here," he replied. "It's virtually soundproof."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Sure."

* * *

><p>I woke up in a dark room. I was covered in a thick blanket and Caleb's arms were wrapped tightly around me. I could feel his hot breath on my ear. I rolled over and slid out of the blanket feeling my way around the closet.<p>

"Good morning," Caleb smiled opening his eyes.

"I didn't know you were awake," I said.

"I wasn't," he replied.

"Sorry," I breathed.

"It's okay," he told me. He reached behind him and propped open the door letting in some light. He turned to me. "How did you sleep?"

"Not bad," I teased, "considering I slept on the floor of a closet. That's where shoes sleep."

"Shoes don't sleep, Princess," he replied.

"Come on," I said getting up and pulling him up behind me. "Let's get some coffee."

"Is Spencer making it?" he asked panicked.

"If she is," I told him, "I'll spring for Starbucks."

We walked into the kitchen to find Spencer filling the coffee filter with her wake the dead formula. I cringed and caught Caleb's eye. We both turned on our heels and tried to make a run for it.

"Hey guys!" Spencer said catching sight of us. "I'm making coffee."

"We were going to eat breakfast at the beach," I said.

"Okay," she smiled. "Don't forget. We have a boat trip planned for noon. My treat!"

"Thanks!" I smiled before I grabbed Caleb's hand. We ran back to my room to change and were out the door in five minutes.

"I think I saw a cafe on Ocean Avenue," Caleb said leading us away from the water. "Is that good?"

"Anything is better than Spencer's java," I laughed. I followed him to the tiny bistro along Wilshire and we took a seat on the patio. The waiter came and we ordered quickly.

"It's beautiful here," Caleb said looking around.

"I know," I smiled. "I love it."

"Hey," he said quickly, "did you know Aria was dating Fitz?"

"Um...yeah," I laughed. "Kind of weird, huh?"

"I kind of knew something was up," he replied, "and I rarely even made it to English."

"I guess it's not really our business, though," I said. "They look happy together."

"We used to be happy together," Caleb looked in my eyes. "What happened to that?"

"You know what happened," I replied.

"Do you think that there's maybe a chance for you to forgive me?" Caleb asked.

"You did save my life," I smiled. Then I gave him my serious face. "I really want to but you hurt me and it sucked. I just don't know if I can put myself in that position again."

"Hanna," he breathed, "I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you."

"How do I know that?" I asked. "I don't even trust you to be in the same state when I wake up in the morning."

"I know," he sighed. "I know."

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful up here," Aria said sitting at the bow of the boat with me.<p>

"I know," I smiled. I turned to her. "How's everything with you and Ezra?"

"It's nice," she smiled. "We went for a walk today and then we stopped in a bookshop. It was kind of awesome."

"I'm glad you guys are having fun," I told her. "It's not weird that all of us used to be his students or anything, right?"

"He's been cool so far," she replied. "I think it helps that he only taught at Rosewood for a few months. He and Toby are actually bonding. They read the same books."

"Weird," I laughed.

"I better go," Aria said turning to the rear of the boat. I stared ahead for a while until a cool breeze hit the boat. I shivered and then felt a warm arm around me.

"Where did you...?" I saw Caleb keeping me warm.

"I thought you might be cold," he said handing me a sweater.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I leaned my head into his chest. I was so comfortable there and it just felt right. I looked up into his eyes and bit my lip. Then I put a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer. I pressed my lips to his lightly and felt his arms strengthen their hold around my waist.

"I want you," I breathed coming up for air. Suddenly the boat jolted forward an came to a stop. "What the...?"

"We're stopping," he told me. "Everyone's getting off to go swimming."

"Seriously?" I asked. "We have the boat to ourselves."

Caleb nodded. We watched as everyone jumped off the boat diving in headfirst. I grabbed Caleb's hand and led him to the lower cabin where our bedroom was. I pulled Caleb onto the bed with me and we rolled in the bedsheets kissing every part of each other. Caleb pulled at my top so I was lying in just my bikini. He kissed in the crevice between my breasts and tugged at the skinny strings.

"Wait," I said getting up. "I don't think we should..."

"I know," he groaned rolling onto his side.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, "but I'm just not ready for this. I shouldn't have rushed it."

"I get it," he sighed.

"Maybe we should go back with everyone," I told him.

"You go," he replied. "I'll meet you in a minute."

"Oh," I tried not to laugh. I grabbed my top and ran back to the deck. I was about to jump in when something grabbed hold of me and I let out a loud squeal!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just so you know, this chapter is rated M. I don't usually write really explicit stuff like this, and I think it's pretty tame compared to what you'll usually find, but I felt it was necessary for the story to progress. Anyway, just a warning...**

"Stop!" I yelled when I felt Caleb pick me up but it was too late. We were both headed feet first into the deep blue ocean. We were submerged under water for what seemed like forever. Then I finally made my way to the surface and inhaled deeply.

"You ass!" I said when his head popped up.

"Come here," he grabbed my waist and pressed his lips to mine. It was magical except for all of the catcalls from my friends who were huddled all around the boat.

"I love you," I said when we finally pulled apart, "but I'm freezing."

"Let's go," he said grabbing my hand. We swam to the ladder and climbed back onto the deck. I picked up a towel and dried off then wrapped it around myself. Caleb held me close. "You cold?"

"A little," I said leaning on his chest.

"We're gonna make dinner," Spencer said popping out of nowhere. "Want to help."

"Sure," I smiled.

I gave Caleb a quick kiss and followed Spencer to the galley where the five of us girls ran around the kitchen taking orders from Spencer.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in Caleb's arms. The sun was coming in through the window and we were still out at sea. I looked up and noticed that we were almost back in the marina. I slowly tried to slip out of Caleb's grasp and threw on a sweater. I opened the door slowly and walked up to the deck where I saw the end of the sunrise. It was chilly but I liked it.<p>

"Hey," Caleb said coming up behind me. "You weren't there when I woke up."

"Sorry," I told him. "I didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay," he said. "I couldn't sleep anyway. I was just up thinking about us."

"What about us?" I asked.

"Just, you know, life," he replied. "What happens now?"

"Now," I told him, "we head back to the harbor. Then we go to the house and get some sleep before we wake up tomorrow and enjoy our last day in Hollywood. After that, we'll just have to wing it."

"I need to know," he said taking my hands in his. "I'm part of your present, but will I get a chance to be part of your future?"

"I'm ready," I told him. "I'm ready to let you back in my life. Permanently."

"I guess we got the hard part out of the way," he smiled.

"I guess so," I laughed.

I moved so I was sitting in his lap with my head resting on his chest. I clasped my fingers with his and laid them at my sides.

"You're kind of ruining my tan," he whispered.

"Shut up!" I laughed. I rolled over so I was on top of him. I thought about us for a second an bit my lip. Then I stroked his hair. "When we get back...to the house...I...I want to be with you."

"You mean...?" I could tell he wasn't expecting this.

"Yeah," I smiled running my fingers along his chest. "I miss you."

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset when they all made it back to the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room rubbing aloe vera on their sunburns while Spencer was on the phone ordering takeout from an Italian place a few blocks away. When she was on the phone I walked over to her.<p>

"Thanks," I said giving her a hug. "You didn't have to get that boat for us. It was really fun."

"You shared your big trip," Spencer smiled. "It's the least I could do."

"Well, thanks anyway," I said turning away.

"Wait," she grabbed my hand and whispered, "what's happening with you and Caleb."

"I'll let you know when I find out," I winked.

I found Caleb sitting in a chair by the fireplace, not that indoor fires are necessary in California. I sat in his lap and leaned into his ear.

"Wait a minute and then follow me," I whispered.

I got up and walked to my bedroom on the other side of the house. I quickly ran to the closet and threw on a lace bra with matching boy shorts. Then I rubbed some sweet smelling coconut cream all over.

"Hey," Caleb knocked on the door.

I motioned for him to come in and he did closing the door behind him. I walked up to Caleb and wrapped my arms around his neck looking into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my neck before picking me up and bringing me to the bed. I laid back as Caleb kissed every part of my body. He ripped off my bra in one swift move while I tugged at his shirt.

"I want you," I breathed as my hips angled toward his.

Caleb kissed his way down to my thighs spreading them open with his hands. It tickled and I giggled running my fingers through his hair. He tugged lightly at my panties with his teeth.

"Don't tease me," I giggled gripping him tightly.

"All in due time, Princess," he smirked coming up for air.

I shimmied out of my boy shorts and felt Caleb getting to work inciting a moan from my mouth. My body tingled from top to bottom until I knew he was inside of me. My hands clung to the headboard as he thrust in and out. Caleb leaned over and I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I love the way your body feels," he whispered.

"I fucking...love...you," I panted clinging to Caleb's shoulders.

"Don't you mean you love fucking me?" he winked.

I didn't even bother to give him a response. At that point, I felt a tingling sensation run through my entire body as every muscle tensed up. For a second I forgot about everything, even Caleb, and when I regained consciousness Caleb was collapsed on top of me. We were both trying to catch our breaths as Caleb rolled over. I rested my head on his chest kissing him lightly. He kissed my forehead and I held him tightly. This was where we were supposed to be. I was lying peacefully in Caleb's arms when I suddenly screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop tickling me!" I squealed.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I couldn't help myself.

I pulled the covers up tighter and sat up in the bed. Caleb followed my lead.

"You make me happy," I told him.

"You make me happy," he echoed. "What are you getting at?"

"I just want you to know," I explained, "that the Jenna thing...I'm over it. Starting now, I would love it, if I never had to hear about it again."

"Nothing would make me happier," Caleb smiled kissing me.

"Have you put any thought into how you're getting back to Arizona?" I asked him.

"I thought the plan was to not think until tomorrow," he said.

"Hanna!" I heard Spencer tapping loudly at the door. "Dinner's here."

"Shit!" I giggled turning to Caleb. "I forgot about dinner."

"I know," he said jumping out of the bed and throwing on a pair of jeans. "I'll go grab us a plate. We'll have dinner in bed."

"I love you," I laughed.

I tucked the sheet around me and sat up against the pillow. Caleb was back a few minutes later with a plate of lasagna and two forks.

"This smells amazing," I said as Caleb sat next to me.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I made it myself."

"Shut up!" I laughed taking a bite. "Holy crap! It tastes even better."

"You taste better," he said placing a hand behind my neck and leaning in to give me a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hanna," I heard someone whisper my name. I opened my eyes and saw Caleb kneeling at the side of the bed.<p>

"Wha...?" I was confused.

"Here," he said handing me a mug of coffee.

"What time is it?" I asked taking a sip. It was hot but it was good.

"It's nine," he replied. "Everyone else is asleep."

"Why are we up?" I groaned.

"Because," he winked, "I'm taking you somewhere."

"Fine," I said slipping out of the bed completely naked. I walked slowly watching Caleb drool.

"Can you do that every morning?" he asked.

"I do," I told him. "When I sleep alone."

"You are such a tease," he smiled as I walked to the closet to grab some clothes. I put on a bikini and threw a sundress over it.

"What's the big surprise," I said taking his hand and leading him out the door.

"You'll see," Caleb smiled as we walked toward the beach. We strolled down the boardwalk until we hit the pier and he paused turning to look at the rollercoaster. "We're going on that."

"Shut up!" I squealed.

"Come on," he laughed. It was early and no one was in line yet so we got on quickly. It was amazing! If the ride alone wasn't fun, you could practically see the entire beach from the top. It was breathtaking. When it was over we ran right back on again. We went three times before we got vertigo and could barely stand.

"Thank you," I told him. "I haven't done anything that fun since...since Ali was alive."

"I'm sorry," he gave me a hug. "I know how much she meant to you."

"I'm okay now," I said. "It happened a long time ago. I've moved on."

Caleb took my hand and we walked to the beach letting our toes sink into the sand. We went down by the shoreline and lied down. My head rested on his chest where I could hear his heart beat.

"I don't want to go back to Arizona," Caleb said playing with my hair.

"I don't either," I said. "I mean, I don't want you to go back."

"I'm eighteen now," he said. "I don't have to answer to anyone anymore."

"You answer to me," I said playfully slapping him.

"That's because I want to," he smiled.

All of a sudden a wave came up completely soaking us and I let out a shriek.

"I'm soaked," I laughed standing up.

"Come on," he said taking my hand. "Let's get out of these wet clothes."

"You're just trying to get into my pants," I teased.

"Am I that transparent?" he laughed as we ran back to the house.

We got back in just as everyone was waking up. We tiptoed into the kitchen to find more of Caleb's coffee. I poured myself a mug and offered him one as well. Then I hopped onto the counter waiting for everyone to wake up. Caleb put a hand on either side of me and leaned in for a kiss. I placed my hands on his face and held him close with my legs. Then I heard someone loudly clear their throat. I pulled away and turned to see Ezra standing at the stove.

"Sorry Fitz," I laughed. He cracked a smile. I hopped off the counter and took Caleb's hand so we were sitting on the stools like respectable adults.

"Why do I feel like the warden on this trip?" Ezra said putting a pan on the stove.

"It's cool," I told him. "We'll get used to you eventually."

"It's not you guys I'm worried about," he said. "It's Ella and Byron."

"You might want to hold off on telling them," I said.

"Hey," Aria said walking into the kitchen wearing one of Ezra's button downs. She wrapped her arms around Ezra.

"Good morning," he smiled at her before leaning down to give her a kiss.

"You guys are gross," I teased.

"You should be talking," Ezra turned to me.

"What?" Aria asked confused.

"I practically caught those to about to do it on the counter two minutes ago," he explained.

Caleb and I blushed.

"We were not," I laughed while Caleb rubbed my shoulders.

"So what are your plans today?" Caleb asked turning to them.

"What's going on in here?" Emily asked walking in with Samara in tow.

"Fitz is making breakfast," Caleb offered.

"Hey!" Ezra said. "I wasn't about to cook for everyone."

"It's cool," Caleb said getting up. "I'll help."

"I am keeping you both," I told them as I watched the two make a breakfast big enough to feed a football team. I heard my phone ring and headed to my room to answer. It was just a text from my mom. I quickly replied and walked back into the hall only to find Lucas cornering me.

"What's up?" I asked him. He looked panicked.

"Do you have a...?" he couldn't finish. "You know...a...condom."

He said the last word in almost a whisper.

"I don't," I sighed, "but Caleb does. He's in the kitchen."

I watched Lucas bolt for the kitchen and go running up the stairs before I even had a chance to reach Caleb. I slid my hands around his waist and kissed his back. He turned around hugged me tightly.

"Did you give Lucas a condom?" I whispered in his ear.

"I feel kind of bad," he replied. "I think I'm corrupting the kid."

"Trust me," I smiled. "This is a good thing."

* * *

><p>Caleb and I sat by the hot tub dipping our feet in the water. Aria was sharing a lounge chair with Ezra while Spencer and Toby cuddled near the jets. Emily was floating in an inflatable raft while Samara swam laps. We looked like a promotional photo for <em>90210<em>. Slowly everyone started sneaking out until it was just me and Caleb. I took my feet out of the water and lied down with my head in his lap just as the sun began to set.

"I don't want to go back," I said. "I want to move here and live in this huge ass mansion with you. And then Spencer and Aria and Emily will all come visit like all the time..."

"Not all the time," Caleb cut me off. "Just some of the time."

"Fine," I laughed. "Not all of the time, but whenever they can make it so like a week out of every year."

"I can deal with that," he smiled.

"...and I'll have a cute little boutique on Rodeo," I continued.

"One day," he said taking my hand. "I want to be able to give you all of this and more."

"For now," I told him, "can we just go do it in my room?"

"I would love that," Caleb smiled, "but I gave Lucas my last condom. I figured he could use it more than us."

"I love that Lucas managed to cockblock my last night in California," I laughed.

"I feel you," Caleb smiled. "He cockblocked me too."

That's how my trip to California ended. Just Caleb and me watching the sunset from the pool. I lied in Caleb's lap contemplating the rest of our lives together...or maybe not. I didn't know what would happen to us but I was ready to find out.

**AN:I want to thank msbookworm93, .Ashwee.11, HaleyJamesScottNathanScott, Hansbruner, fight4finchel, and charley07 for your awesome reviews. Also my subscribers: Aerize, alliejadeXO, everythingPLL, Fabianaisawesome, gleerulesx, .liars and caitspeak for putting this story on favorites. You guys are super awesome.**

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm thinking I might write a sequel where all the girls are living in Hollywood because I totally love the city. What do you think?**


End file.
